The immunotoxin anti-B4 blocked ricin (anti-B4bR) caused tumor shrinkage in Phase I trials in lymphoma, and is currently under study at the BRMP as consolidative therapy after chemotherapy. Laboratory studies at the BRMP (Fogler) demonstrated synergy between anti-B4bR and alpha interferon (IFN- alpha) to inhibit protein synthesis by a B4+ lymphoma line established from a patient previously treated at the BRMP. This protocol is a Phase I study of IFN-alpha, which has some activity in lymphoma, plus anti-B4bR.